


Guardián

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: 10pairings, Español | Spanish, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-03
Updated: 2009-10-03
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No se había propuesto crear una rutina así, pero de alguna forma lo había hecho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardián

En ningún momento se había propuesto a crear una rutina, pero en algún punto lo había hecho.

Al ver el reloj, Momoshiro se despidió rápidamente de sus compañeros y sin siquiera terminar de apuntar su chaqueta corrió hacia el lugar en el que dejaba su bicicleta.

Estaba seguro que si pedaleaba con fuerza la alcanzaría poco después de la estación de bus en la que usualmente se despedía de sus amigas del club.

Para su suerte así fue y pronto pudo ver su menuda figura, como siempre semioculta por la maleta que llevaba pero reconocible gracias a sus invariables trenzas.

Momoshiro desaceleró y una vez estuvo justo tras ella preguntó, tal como lo había hecho tantas veces ya:

—¿Te llevo?

—Senpai —Sakuno saludó tranquilamente, sin demostrar ni una pizca de sorpresa como había hecho las primeras veces. La costumbre, sin duda, pero a pesar de eso su respuesta inicial seguía siendo la misma—: Está bien. No es tan tarde y no quiero molestar.

Momoshiro alzó una de sus manos y la movió de un lado a otro con su dedo índice en alto.

—No puedo dejar a una chica caminando sola tan tarde, claro que no puedo.

La pequeña pero sincera sonrisa que recibió era suficiente prueba de que no tendría que insistir, por lo que se detuvo por completo y esperó a que la chica se acomodara en la rejilla trasera, contestando las palabras de agradecimiento con naturalidad, asegurándole que no era para tanto.

Porque no lo era.

—¡Agárrate bien!

A pesar de su advertencia no intentó andar con rapidez; nunca estaba de más asegurarse de no tomarla por sorpresa y la tímida forma en que ella se asía a él para no caer en cuanto le avisaba siempre le sacaba una sonrisa que normalmente no se borraba de su rostro durante todo el recorrido.

Aprovechando un corto tramo recto, Momoshiro viró ligeramente su cabeza para mirarla de reojo antes prestarle atención al camino una vez más e iniciar la usual conversación sobre el día y los clubs de tenis y cualquier otra cosa que se le ocurriese en el momento.

No había nada particularmente especial en esa rutina, pero luego de cada despedida confirmaba lo mismo: Echizen no sabía de lo que se estaba perdiendo.

Y si no regresaba pronto nunca lo haría, porque él no tenía intenciones de continuar en el papel de guardián para siempre.


End file.
